The Art of Necromancers
by LilyMora
Summary: Understanding life and death is not easy, so how can Harry lived with such a task, to be giving the ablitly to learn death, and to learn life, Harry in his 6th year has gone through many battles, now is the time to finish what he started 13 years ago...
1. AON Summary

Title: The Art of the Necromancers

Category: Books --- Harry Potter 

Main Characters: Harry/Hermione

Genre: Fantasy/General 

Rating: Pg

Predicted Project Timeline:

Next Chapter to be completed: Chapter 2: 3/15/02

0/20 – Chapters Finished

Summary:

Harry and his 6th year at Hogwarts, many things have change, and yet he is still not together with Hermione. Maybe it is because Harry is becoming distance with his friends, for fear that his only true weakness is to see his heart desired, Hermione become a victim to the Dark Arts, or it is the nature of his studies during his summer of 6th year. Being warned by Dumbledore himself to not dabble in Dark Arts in his 5th year, Harry can no longer sit under Dumbledore's protection and soon decides that the only possible way to get back at Voldemort is to fight on his own plane. This year has held many secrets for Harry, new things are to be learned, his actions and causes will drive the boat into the foggy tundra and out if succeeding, if not….. May the world seek another savior. 


	2. AON Summer's End

Title: Art of the Necromancers

Category: Books --- Harry Potter

Main Characters: Harry/Hermione

Genre: Fantasy/General 

Rating: Pg

Predicted Project Timeline:

1/20 – Chapters Finished

Chapter 1: 

Summer's End- 

_"A Journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step." – Confucius _

Like all of his end of summers, Harry usually spent it with his friends, The Weasley, his most beloved family (and possibly the only living family he loved). He would spend his days in the yard either hunting down lawn gnomes or flying through the sky playing Quidditch. This summer was no different, although there had been another invitation to the house, Hermione Granger had been staying over for the end of summer. As usual Harry did not notice what Hermione had turned into over the years they've been friends. To Harry, Hermione still remained a friend, a very close friend, but nothing more then just a friend. Ron seemed to notice the silky brown hair that flowed with such delicate taste and little curls at the ends, which only matched her sparking brown eyes. She had worked a tan somewhere in there while her curves only show a man that she was matured.  Everyday, Ron would be staring at Hermione not just at her eyes, but in other parts where Hermione had developed. Harry had only caught Ron's eyes once, but he just merely teased Ron, then it was back to Quidditch. This was during the afternoons, morning were usually spent eating or chatting with each other, Hermione usually about the history of Hogwarts, which she had cut down reading upon. For Ron and Harry it was about Quidditch, which seem not to bother Hermione as much as it use to. Nights were spent doing work, mostly for Snape since he was the only one that gave them enough homework to do over the summer break. Hermione liked to study with Harry more then with Ron (partly because Ron goofed off to much), but Harry loved to study alone outside under the moon's white glow. More often Hermione would sit next to Ginny's window sill (she stayed in Ginny bedroom during her stay) watching Harry who looked more concentrated in his book then ever before. Mixed feelings rushed through Hermione, she wanted to be happy for him, for finally he was studying, but also sad that he continually pushed her away because he wanted to study. 

Nothing much changed in the Weasley's house, same amount of rooms, same odd structure that seemingly defied the laws of physics (by muggle standards), and the always common ghost that lived in there attic. Aroma's of sense filled the air at dawn, Mrs. Weasley had already started cooking for there last few hours that her kids were going to be at the house. Harry was already up, and reading his book again, Ron doing what he did best, sleep, Hermione had been studying at Ginny's tattered oak desk, Ginny was asleep along with the rest of the group, Percy, George, Fred. Mr. Weasley hadn't come home yet, his days were later now then before, since the population of England had been dropping since the fear of Voldemort had been spread like small-pox. His civil duty was to protect his family, but now that was being compromised by the Ministry. Of course Mrs. Weasley was never happy during these times, but she coop by cleaning the house, or yelling at Fred and George about there crazy contraptions laying around the house. She still didn't agree with there business, but no mother can stop a child's mind from dreaming. 

Mr. Weasley had just arrived home as the clock stuck home on his icon head that was attached to the hands. His clothes were beaten and bested, yet his familiar cheery sense aroused the house like none other. Hermione was the first to come down, she worn her robe to Hogwarts, with always (since 5th)the perfect badge, today her hair was tied into a pony tail that just ended in the middle of her back. Her Nike's always clean, while her eyes still held a little goop from the little to no sleep she had gotten through the night. Mrs. Weasley was cooking, and had not yet noticed that Hermione had been down, Mr. Weasley had already fell asleep on the lazy-boy worn chair next to the crackling fire.

Morning Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. Hermione uttered softly, noticing that Mr. Weasley had been sleeping. 

"Morning dear," Mrs. Weasley continued to cook breakfast, while her pots were self cleaning in the near by sink. 

"Do you need help?"

"Course not Dear, if you don't mind, can you wake up the boys? Thank you so much dear" 

Hermione nodded before turning around and heading back up the stairs, her hair bounced with each step, adding creaking throughout the house. Through Ron's snoring it is kind of hard to see Harry reading, yet he was, and throughout the night. Harry casually looked up to Ron every now and then, noticing how much older Ron has grown. His red hair had turn auburn while his freckles had almost disappeared; a little bit more muscular then he had been the year earlier. Harry had stared at himself in the mirror every now and then, he didn't notice many changes with his physical features, still the skinny boy (although grown just a bit), and the rude black hair. One thing that he did manage to change was his eyes, from glasses to contacts which brought more attention then necessary (mainly Ginny), it felt better on his nose he said to everyone who asked about the change. 

Peeking through the door Hermione noticed that Harry had his eyes gazed upon the top half of his book, she noticed the changes (which Harry might have not picked up) Harry had gone through. She always held him close in her heart but knew of the troubles he was going through. Maybe that was why she never got up the courage to ask him to last years Yule dance, she asked Justin Finch-Fletchley who had stood her up for a younger girl. The only one that had been there for her was Harry who had just been walking by and seeing Hermione in tears. From that day, Hermione felt it might have been time to do something, but Harry still looked as if he still had a stone helmet on him. 

Hermione, Ginny's voice barely reached over a whisper, startling Hermione.

"Ginny what is it?" Hermione pulled her head out of the door way turning to see Ginny, who had grown out to be a fine woman.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny, her fingers twirling in her red-golden locks of hair that stretched just beyond her shoulders. 

"Just watching Harry read... is that such a crime?" 

"No…"

"Go downstairs you mom might need your help, I need to wake the boys up" whispering so her voice wouldn't carry through the door, Hermione watched Ginny who had a little sway in her hips walk down the hall and down the stairs. Turning her attention back to the door she peeked her head through, jumping back in fright Harry had been standing there listening intently upon Ginny's and Hermione's conversation. 

"Hope I didn't frighten you?" Harry gave a small smile to his friend. 

"Of course not Harry" Hermione gave a soft smile back and lying of course. "Mrs. Weasley wants you to come down to the kitchen, and also wake up Ron." Hermione said quickly before turning and walking down to the kitchen with her robes bellowing after her. Harry could only watch her leave, with a small smirk that rose to his face, he continued to make way to the bathroom which he had originally planned before running into Hermione and Ginny's conversation. 

"Did you get them awake dear, you know how boys can be during there teenage years.." Mrs. Weasley said with a motherly accent. 

"Yes, Harry had been listening to Ginny and I talk, he had been already awake." Hermione said as Ginny smiled a bit then returning to clean the kitchen table off. Snoring abruptly, Mr. Weasley suddenly awoke as the smell of hot bacon and eggs filled the room, "He will always have a nose for these things." All three girls laughed as Mr. Weasley walked over with his office uniform of robe and cap still drawn upon him. "Smell really good love… really good." He just replied before taking his seat at the end of the table. 

"How was work dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked while preparing the coffee for her husband.

"Dreadful, people leaving for America, some other European nation left and right, leaving me to file all there paper work for them, I've been nominated to become Minister next year since it will be Cornelius fudge's last year there. Sad… really… good man he was but he is getting old.." Mr. Weasley rambled on. Ginny and Hermione had toned out and started there own conversation off to the side talking about Harry and school, but mostly Harry.  

"That's good dear, excuse me for a minute, Hermione did you wake the boys?" Mrs. Weasley asked with her pot still in her hand and the stirrer still mixing the batter for the pancakes around. 

"Yes Mrs. Weasley, just like I said earlier, Harry had been wake, I don't know why it's taking them this long to get down here." Replied Hermione. Quite suddenly the boys, George, Fred, Harry, and Ron were heard through the hall, loud enough to wake the dead, all talking about the recent news which they had just gotten from Percy who was locked in his room getting ready. Mrs. Weasley stood there with the pan still making the pan cakes, looking with the motherly eye at all of her boys, including Harry. 

"Why has it taken you almost… (she turned to Hermione and pointed to her watch, Hermione mouthed thirty minutes.) Thank you dear, Thirty minutes to walk down twenty-five flights of steps." Mrs. Weasley remained staring at them. Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and Ginny had all stop there conversations and turned looking at the boys. 

"Um.. if I may speak for all of us… We were in Ron's room looking over today's news paper… Something very interesting has turned up." George broke there silence. 

"Well... what is it?" Mr. Weasley asked politely. 

"Well, look for yourself dad." George handed his father the news paper. Ruffling the papers around before straitening them out, he started to read the front column. Ron, George, Harry, and Fred's eyes waiting with anticipation, the girls watch Mr. Weasley face slowly turn to a huge smile on his face. 

"Dear, girls… Your looking at the new minister of magic…" Bluntly putting it out for the girls to know. Mrs. Weasley's cooking pan fell from it magic grip, while Ginny's face lit up light a Christmas in August, Hermione had a small but still bountiful smile on her face. Mr. Weasley, well his face couldn't even be describe, for it told a anyone that he was a man waiting for this day his whole life. 

**_New Minister of Magic Announced:_**

_It is know as of today, that Cornelius Fudge has left the ministry, with you-know-who about,  and the constant battles with the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius finally announce that his term was now over, which this stated he also stated that Arthur Weasley (a long generation of pure blooded wizards) will be instated to become the next minister. All this commotion today has got some of the elite wizardry families at odds against the Weasley's and Fudge. But, former minister Fudge had said that he could not trust anyone other then Weasley, and also stated that there has been to much corruption within the ranks and it's now time that a true hearted leader should come to stage. _

Mr. Weasley read out loud to his family, Mrs. Weasley had been the only one that seemed to be in total shock, Hermione had started clapping softly, Harry soon joined, followed by everyone else. 

?---?

It was the summers end, the last hours before they had to get into there ministry cars and go to King's Cross, Mr. Weasley had already left to the ministry, followed by Percy. George and Fred had taken floo powder to get to there store which was located at Hogsmeade. Mrs. Weasley was left with the children who had already finish packing the day before and now just sitting around the living room. Hermione and Harry had been talking about what they were going to do since they were perfects. Ron had been cleaning his Firebolt broomstick which Hermione and Harry had bought together for Ron for last Christmas, ever since he couldn't stop thanking them. Ginny on the other hand had found a good use of her time by studying her potions book. Mrs. Weasley walked into the room looking at them, her blue eyes shine with such grace and motherly, Children it is time to go, she said. 

All four of them piled into the car waiting just outside the house, there bags were already in the trunks, the seats were formatted like a limo one three person seat on each side, it expanded to fit all of them, even though the outsides looked to be only a four door. Harry sat next to the left side window, Hermione right next to him, along with Ginny, Ron and his mother were sitting on the opposite side. The ride to the station was more quiet then normal, maybe it was because of the looming new school year, or the lack of a subject to talk about. Over the course of the ride Hermione and Ginny looked over at Harry who seemed lost in a day dream, his emerald green eyes watched the passing clouds as if it was a kingdom of the sky. They arrived at the train station with exactly ten minutes left, each of them carried there baggage through the passage, arriving on the other side to greet there fellow students. Harry was the last to pass through with his trunk and Hedwig who cooed softly within her cage, Hermione and Ginny had just stepped onto the train as it sounded its first whistle telling all the students to get onto the train. Ron hugged his mom before getting onto the train following Hermione and Ginny through the hallway. Harry looked around, seeing how many more students still needed to board, and then hugged Mrs. Weasley before stepping on himself and following Ron down the hallway. 


End file.
